Sentimentality
by jj-chan
Summary: Another manwha based fanfic, slightly AU ish. Set in the far, far future…One night, alone with Fenris, Loki finds himself getting a trifle sentimental. Might seem a little like Musings. One shot, please R&R! ...slightly revised


Summary: Another manwha-basedfanfic, slightly AU-ish. Set in the far, far future…One night, alone with Fenris, Loki finds himself getting a trifle sentimental. Might seem a little like Musings. One shot, please R&R!

Disclaimer: We own ourselves. Now that's something. Bwahahaha! Ragnarok? Sadly, no, not that.

* * *

**Sentimentality**

"Thank you for staying with me tonight, Loki."

"It is nothing."

Fenris smiled at him and adjusted herself on the plush couch both of them were lounging on. Well, Loki didn't really lounge, he just sat there quietly, straight-backed ans straight-faced.

"Is Chaos not concerned that his wife is alone in the company of another man?"

She smiled again, amusement in her eyes, and shook her head, her violet hair glowing dully in the dim candlelight. It was shorter now, cut just below her shoulders, pulled back at her nape. Loki casually glanced at her slender neck, catching a glimpse of healthy, translucent skin. She still looked young and healthy, it was hard to imagine ten years had passed.

Tenyears since the great battle was over and fought, though Loki still didn't want to dwell on it.It had looked like there was no chance of them winning, yet they had, and life was supposed to return to normal, peace and quiet. It had, for the most part, and Fenris seemed to have settled down. _With Chaos._

"No…there is no danger of that with you. We're just old friends, and Chaos knows that as well as I."

_No danger…_He had a sudden fleeting thought, one which involved plying her with extensive amounts of alcohol, having his way with her and 'accidentally' letting Chaos find out, but he dismissed it as quickly as it came.

"You are right, there is none."

He promptly retreated back into his mental fortress, but Fenris was used to that. They spent a considerable amount of time in companionable silence.

"Do you not miss him?"

If she was slightly taken aback by Loki's unexpected question, it didn't show. She smiled for the third time and nodded.

"Very much. But this trip is important, and I'll be seeing him again in a few days. Besides, I have company. He may not be very talkative, but he's more than enough."

She playfully punched him in the shoulders, but Loki being Loki, he remained stoically still. Giving him a sly grin, Fenris poked him in the side. He twitched. She poked again, adding a little tickle. He twitched harder, then grabbed her hand and shot her a warning glare. Fenris merely gave a satisfied chuckle and sank back on the couch.

"Still the same,aren't you,Loki?"

He didn't respond, and they lapsed into silence again.

_Still the same?_ No, not really. It might not much, but the many years had taken their toll on him…and on his feelings for her. But perhaps some things never do change.

* * *

He was definitely more intrigued by the Rune-Knight at first. The cleric and the warlock were just _there_, part of the group, part of the 'quest'. Quite interesting, but Chaos was much more…perplexing, the nuances of his character more fascinating. 

But then, after the battle in Prontera, when they got back to the castle and Iris launched herself onto the injured Chaos and they started their usual 'argument', he heard a small chuckle. Turning towards their other party member, he was surprised to see something other than amusement in the warlock's eyes.

Though he would never admit it openly (and sometimes not event to himself), something started that night, the moment he saw those muted, swiftly concealed emotions in her violet-blue orbs.

* * *

"Er…Loki? It's time for dinner." 

He acknowledged her silently and got up, following her into the other room, where the small food-laden table was lit by candles and decorated with a spray of flowers in a slender porcelain vase. It was a scene which Iris would have described as 'totally, undeniably romantic.'

And it reminded him of something else. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but she responded with a confused look.

"Ten years ago. In Geffen City after the tournament."

"Ah! _That_…you still remember that? It was such a long time ago…" Maybe it was the dim light that made her cheeks seem a little red, her skin a little flushed.

"Yes, it was. Let us eat now."

Dinner conversation was a trifle stilted until Loki's lips quirked in unknown mirth. He raised his wineglass towards Fenris.

"A toast. To that night in Geffen."

"A toast?" She directed a curious gaze at his inscrutable face. "Loki, is it just me, or are you especially sentimental tonight?"

He shrugged and she smiled. That constant smile. Rare at first, so much a part of her now. Because of Chaos? He didn't really know.

"A toast then." She was still smiling now, "To another night much like this, a long time ago, when things were very different."

Loki nodded silently, and for a moment, the only sound was of two glasses clinking together in a quick, tinkling rhythm.

Then silence again.

* * *

_She doesn't know why I did it._ But the look in her eyes…the hopelessness, the resignation that he saw in one of her few unguarded moments…Loki remembered it all so clearly. 

He also recalled the strange leap in his chest when he saw that she was about to fall. Moving faster than he imagined possible, Loki jammed his sword hard into the protruding remnants of the wooden beam and reached for her. For one agonizing second he thought he was too late. Then the surprise, the shock…and the hope.

He would never quite forget that.

And a few days later they found themselves dining alone in quiet place, lit by candles and scented by wildflowers. To celebrate, perhaps? Yes, for Loki, to celebrate the fact that she was alive, breathing, thinking, and feeling. But he never got to ask himself as to why he was celebrating_ her_ life.

All Fenris knew was that Chaos and Iris had gone somewhere, Lidia was out 'acquiring' items, she was feeling down, and Loki had suggested they go someplace else to eat.

* * *

"We've danced before too, remember?" 

"We did? I cannot seem to recall that."

"Not in Geffen, silly! After that, when Iris got hurt and couldn't heal herself because of a spell that was cast on her."

"…"

"If I recall correctly, Chaos insisted we all take a breather until she was back in full strength…"

She trailed off, looking nostalgic…and a little melancholy.

"You took me dancing then, didn't you?"

"Chaos and Iris told me you seemed down and coerced me to take you out somewhere. The dance was convenient."

She cuffed him in mock anger.

"Are you saying you were forced to take me and you didn't enjoy at all?"

"…" _I enjoyed it more than I should have._ In truth, Chaos and Iris were being too sweet towards each other, completely oblivious to the other two. And Fenris was looking too forlorn for his liking.

* * *

"Well, can we dance now, again?" 

"…?"

She sighed and explained herself.

"Like we used to, just for old times' sake."

"There is no music to dance to."

"No, Loki…I can hear it just fine."

His face took on an enigmatic look, an enigmatic smile.

"For old times' sake."

So he held her body close to his, and they danced.

* * *

Much later, they were back on the couch. 

"Ah … Loki, thank you…for this night…I can't remember the last time I felt this contented."

Fenris sighed, and leaned closer to him.

"Not even with Chaos?"

"No…Loki…with Chaos, I feel different…the colors are more vivid, the world is a pretty exciting place. Bliss, anger, love, hate…everything is painted neon bright, or solid black. With you, the sky is just blue, the breeze is soft…the world is painted in watercolor."

"That was very enlightening."

She laughed.

"Honestly, it's not very hard to define in conventional terms. I love him like the husband he is, you are my dear friend."

She yawned widely, and moved closer.

"You are tired, perhaps a trifle drunk. Better get to bed."

"…just a little longer, Loki…"

Fenris shivered slightly.

"The weather is getting colder. Winter is fast approaching."

She sighed sleepily.

"Remember when we were stuck in a cave, and there was no fire? You held me then, to keep me warm…and many other times, too…"

She closed her eyes and slumped down, then opened them again and smiled at him, a warm and happy one.

"…I don't think I've realized this before. Thank you, Loki…for always, always being there."

His face was in the shadows, but he moved his head slightly to indicate that he has heard.

"Can we do it one more time, Loki? Just for tonight…just like before."

She was probably too drowsy to know what she was saying. Perhaps too drunk. Maybe she was even mistaking him for Chaos. But something told him otherwise. It felt right, somehow…after all these years, to be right here, doing just this.

"Just for old times' sake."

Loki smiled and took her into his arms.

**End **

* * *

**Note: **_I leave the rest to your imagination. Mostly because this is a spur-of-the-moment fic, and not thought out. Hehehe. Hope you enjoyed, if even just a little._

_About some of the "remembering" parts, I wasn't really referring to any other fic in which they did those too. Sorry if there are fics that mention stuff like that, I swear I didn't mean to copy your stuff._

_Penny._

* * *

Paul: Ahhh! The fluff! It burns! It burns uss, precioussss! ((is now insane)) 

Me: Anyway, this is just a little ficlet "inspired" by Lynna-

Lynna: ((glares)) Why the ""?

Me: -while we were sitting around watching Full Metal Panic-

Penny: ((in Japanese, FMP music)) _…let's travel further away…_ ((FMP music))

Me:-and reminiscing about the good old days.

Penny: Dancing under the rain…

Paul: And getting colds afterwards…

Penny: …hot summer days…

Paul: …spent stealing watermelons from hardworking farmers' fields…

Penny: …the beautiful view as seen from treetops…

Paul: … bruises and cuts from falling off branches, not to mention the itchy, stinging caterpillars…

Penny: …playing by the clear stream…

Paul: …with its pinching crabs, water snakes, and other critters.

Penny: Never forget your childhood, people. It only comes once, fleeting and magical, so make it something to remember.

Me: I feel so nostalgic…hey wait…I'm not out of it yet. O.O

Lynna: ((rolls eyes)) _Before_ this gets longer than the entire fic…

Me: Read and review please!


End file.
